OMG! We are in Trouble
by Jung RhaBear
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini ikut homeschool terpaksa harus masuk sekolah umum. Padahal ia sangat takut dengan yang namanya NAMJA! Lha? Kok bisa? #summary apa ini?#
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : OMG! We are in Trouble**

**Pair : YunJae, and another slight pair**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Author : Jung RhaBear**

**OMG! We are in Trouble**

**Heechul POV**

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan appa, umma". Sekarang, hanya ada kami bertiga diruang tamu. Untunglah adikku sedang ada les piano, jadi kalo pun aku akan ditampar bahkan berbagai tindak kekerasan lainnya aku siap asal jangan dihadapan adikku.

"Tidak seperti dirimu saja Chullie, biasanya juga kalo ada yang ingin dibicarakan langsung saja tanpa ada permisi segala. Baiklah, mau bicara apa kamu, sayang?". Umma ku tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku jadi semakin bersalah. Maafkan aku telah mengecewakan kalian

"Aku hamil" ujarku to the point

PRANG

Aku terkejut melihat gelas yang ditangan appaku terjatuh.

"Kau bilang apa?" Appaku langsung berdiri dan menghampiriku. Umma berdiri disamping appa.

"Aku hamil. Mian"

**PLAK**

Pertama kali dalam hidupku aku ditampar oleh appa. Walaupun aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk ini, tetap saja rasanya sakit. Bukan, bukan pipiku yang sakit. Tapi hatiku.

"Gugurkan anak sialan itu sekarang!"

"Mian appa. Aku tidak bisa. Ini anakku dan aku akan membesarkannya walau tanpa ayah sekalipun"

"Siapa yang menghamilimu, Chullie. Kami akan meminta pertanggung jawaban lelaki itu. Ne appa?" tanya umma.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa memberitahu siapa lelaki itu umma. Yang penting, aku akan membesarkannya sendiri"

**PLAK**

"Appa bilang gugurkan! Kalau kau tidak mau, pergi kau dari rumah ini dan kau kuanggap sebagai tidak anakku lagi!"

"Chullie, gugurkan saja anaknya, ne?" bujuk umma.

Akhirnya, airmata yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir juga. Aku gigit bibir bawahku kupejamkan mataku. Tekadku sudah bulat!

"Aku mencintai kalian. Tapi aku juga mencintai anakku. Mianhe. Umma, appa Chullie pergi. Take care"

"Chullie-ah, jangan pergi nak! Chullie!"

Hari itu hari yang yang takkan pernah terlupakan dihidupku. Dimana aku meninggalkan rumah, appa, umma, juga adikku Jaejoong.

Mianhe...

**END POV Heechul**

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

_~7 tahun kemudian~_

"Joongie, hari ini kamu libur belajar ya?"

"Libur lagi umma?"

"Nde, Lee seongsanim sedang ada urusan. Belajarnya kapan-kapan saja ya?"

"Tapi... ahh, baiklah umma"

"Itu baru anak umma"

**BLAM**

Ahh, sudah 7 hari lamanya aku tidak belajar dengan Hyori seongsanim. Kenapa seongsanim tidak datang-datang kerumah Joongie lagi ya? Memangnya Hyori seongsanim ada urusan apa, sih?

'Aku kangen sekolah lamaku. Kenapa sih aku harus homeschool segala?' pikirku.

"ANDWAE!". Aku ralat ucapanku barusan. Aku tidak merindukan sekolah lamaku dan aku tidak menyesal karena harus homeschool. Malahan aku harusnya bersyukur, karena dengan homeschool ini aku terhindar dari yang namanya bahaya pergaulan bebas!

Terhindar dari narkoba, kriminal, pelecehan, bahkan seks bebas! Kalau hamil bagaimana?

Untunglah appa selalu memberiku nasehat agar JANGAN pernah berdekatan dengan NAMJA kecuali NAMJA BAIK-BAIK.

Hanya namja?

Iya hanya namja, karena appa ku bilang hanya namja yang bisa membuahi atau dibuahi. Sedangkan yeoja hanya bisa dibuahi tanpa bisa membuahi.

"Ough, aku harus berhati-hati dengan namanya namja" batinku.

Kenapa mendadak aku jadi haus gini ya? Kedapur ahh ambil air...

**END POV Jaejoong**

.

.

.

"Yeobu, sepertinya kita harus menjual beberapa barang kita untuk melunasi hutang perusahaan di Bank". Ujar Hyun Joong kepada istrinya JungMin.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali, chagi?" tanya

"Itu gara Lee SooMan, yeobu! Dia telah menggelapkan dana perusahaan! Para investor tidak percaya lagi dengan perusahaan kita, sehingga mereka menarik saham mereka, yeobu. Perusahaan kita sudah bangkrut. Sepertinya aku harus cari pekerjaan lain, yeobu"

Dengan tersenyum menjawab, "Gwencana, kita masih bisa buka usaha baru bukan? Aku bisa memasak, kita buka toko roti saja. Bagaimana?"

"Ani, aku masih ada. Kau tidak usah bekerja, arra?"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" "Jaejoongie, bagaimana?" tambah membuat alismata istrinya bertaut tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, sekolah uri Joongie."

"Hyori-ssi tidak datang lagi kemari. Sepertinya ia kesal karena gajinya tidak penuh seperti dulu". Hyun Joong menundukkan kepalanya, "Bahkan menyekolahkan anak sendiri tidak sanggup"

menggelengkan kepalanya, "Joongie masih bisa sekolah kok"

"Biaya homeschool itu mahal, lagipula aku masih punya hutang dengan..."

"Siapa bilang harus homeschool lagi? Kita masukkan saja Joongie ke sekolah umum. Lebih murahkan?" jelas

"Sekolah umum? Ani!" tolak Hyun Joong

"Wae? Itu solusi yang terbaik, arra?"

"Yeobu, sekolah diluar itu sangat bahaya buat uri Joongie. Banyak tindakan kriminal diluar sana! Bagaimana kalau uri Joongie dihamili pria tak bertanggung jawab lalu pergi meninggalkan..."

"Chagi, aku tau kau masih trauma, tapi Jaejoongie sudah besar dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Lagipula, kalau tidak seperti itu, bagaimana Joongie sekolah? Kau mau dia bodoh, eoh?"

"Appa mana yang mau anaknya bodoh?"

"Yasudah kalo gitu jual seluruh rumah kita, termasuk yang ini juga. Jual pula mobil-mobil yang tidak terpakai itu, tapi sisakan satu mobil Porsche yang warna merah. Joongie suka mobil itu. Sehabis melunasi hutang-hutang itu, kita daftarkan Joongie ke sekolah umum. Have question?" jelas JungMin.

"Pertama, kalo seluruh rumah kita dijual, kita tinggal dimana? Kedua, bagaimana dengan mobil Sport biru milikku dan limosine milikmu? Ketiga, dimana sekolah terbaik untuk Joongie?" tanya HyunJoong.

"Jawaban pertama, kita beli saja rumah yang sederhana. Kedua, mobil bodoh itu dijual, arra? Ketiga, aku akan daftarkan Joongie di SM High School saja. Itu sekolah terbaik di Seoul, ne."

"Umma bilang apa? Daftarkan Joongie sekolah umum?"

"Joo.. Joongie-ah"

"Appa, umma, jawab Joongie!" bentak Joongie.

"Ne. Itu benar. Joongie, keluarga kita sedang ditimpa krisis ekonomi, untuk sementara kamu sekolah umum tidak apakan? Hanya untuk sementara kok." Bujuk JungMin, umma Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah, kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah dipaksakan. Appa akan mendatangkan guru lagi untuk homeschool Joongie, ne" sergah HyunJoong, appa Jaejoong.

"Chagi, tapi kita sedang krisis..."

"Gwencana umma, appa. Joongie mau kok sekolah umum. Malahan Joongie senang karena dapat berkumpul lagi dengan teman baru Joongie. Appa, umma, gomawo"

"Benarkah itu Joongie?" tanya umma Jaejoong. Dibalas dengan anggukan mantap Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah, kalau memang tidak..."

"Jadi kapan Joongie bisa sekolah umma, appa?" potong Jaejoong

HyunJoong tersenyum melihat anaknya Jaejoong. Padahal ia kira anaknya akan menolak gagasan istrinya, JungMin. Tapi ternyata, Jaejoong menerima dengan senang hati. Tapi tetap saja masih ada perasaan takut dihati HyunJoong. Ia masih trauma dengan anak pertamanya yang terlibat pergaulan bebas. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong mengalami hal yang sama.

Melihat raut wajah appa nya Jaejoong pun berkata, "Appa, aku tau apa yang dipikiranmu sekarang. Sudahlah appa, percayalah pada Joongie. Joongie bisa jaga diri appa. Ne umma?"

Umma Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, appa akan mengurus semuanya. Lusa, Joongie sudah bisa sekolah, ne?"

"Gomawo appa. Gomawo umma"

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

**~Di kamar Jaejoong~**

"Bagaimana ini? Lusa aku akan masuk sekolah umum!"

Baiklah, aku bohong mengatakan aku senang bersekolah umum, itu bohong! Sejujurnya aku sangatlah takut sekolah diluar. Banyak tindakan kriminal dimana-mana. Andwaeeeeeeeee!

Tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Appa dan umma sedang ada krisis ekonomi, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka. Aku harus berbakti dan membahagiakan mereka juga. Salah satunya dengan cara memenuhi permintaan umma. Sekolah umum.

Pasti disana banyak namja yang jahat. Aku harus berhati-hati terhadap mereka. Dan lagi, aku harus menyiapkan mental yang kuat. Yang penting aku harus jadi namja yang baik-baik, jangan pernah cari masalah disana.

Aku sekarang kelas 2 SMA. Aku harus bertahan 1 tahun beberapa bulan saja. Aku pasti bisa!

Kim Jaejoong, Fighting!

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Author Note:

Terimakasih buat reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic pertama ku ini (yaah, itupun kalo memang ada sih yang mau baca). Bagaimana? Menarikkah? Atau membosankan? Maka dari itu, sampaikan krikitan atau saran di review aja yaa. Ditunggu

Gomawo...


	2. Chapter 2

Jung Yunho 18 tahun **(Male)**

Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Lee Eunhyuk 17 tahun **(Male)**

Kim Hyun Joong & Park Jung Min 41 tahun **(Male)**

Go Hye Sun 40 tahun **(Female)**

Kim Heechul **(Female)**

**Warning: Boys Love, GenderSwitch, M-Preg**

**Pair: YunJae, and slight other**

**OMG! We are in Trouble**

**Chapter 2**

**Jung RhaBear**

**Jaejoong POV**

Ketika aku masih kecil, aku sangat kurang kasih sayang dari orangtua. Sangat jarang aku bertemu dengan appa dan umma ku. Dipagi hari sebelum aku pergi sekolah, appaku sudah duluan ke kantor dan ummaku sibuk pula dengan teman-temannya. Ketika aku pulang sekolah, hanya beberapa jam saja aku istirahat dirumah, aku harus pergi lagi untuk les. Les Matematika di hari Senin dan Selasa, les Bahasa Inggris hari Rabu dan Kamis, dan les piano hari Jum'at. Dan bila aku sudah tertidur, barulah mereka pulang. Sungguh susah untuk bertemu mereka yang super sibuk.

Tapi aku bersyukur karena memiliki nuna yang sayang padaku, Kim Heechul namanya. Tapi aku memanggilnya dengan embel – embel hyung, Heechul hyung. Kupanggil dengan hyung karena sifatnya yang menyerupai namja, yaah walaupun wajahnya sangat cantik.

Hebatnya, hyung tidak marah jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi, sebagai gantinya ia malah memanggilku dengan Jae-chan.

Hyung yang selalu menemaniku jika aku sendirian dirumah. Hyung akan membawa pergi belanja, menonton bioskop, makan di cafe, ke salon, ke karauke, hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhku, dan sampai aku kelelahan. Jadi ika sampai dirumah aku akan langsung terlelap dengan sendirinya tanpa harus bertanya dimana umma, dimana appa lagi.

Karena hyung, aku jadi terbiasa tanpa kehadiran mereka.

"Yang penting kita masih hidupkan? Jadi nikmati saja hari-hari dengan canda dan tawa. Tidak usah memikirkan hal yang hanya membuat diri kita jadi sedih, arra"

Kata-kata hyung itu lah yang membuatku bisa menjalani hari-hariku selama ini. Hyung, terimakasih. Kau pahlawan dihidupku.

Tapi entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, yang penting akhir-akhir ini aku rasa nuna sedikit menjauhiku. Apa aku berbuat salah pada nuna?

Ketika aku ajak nuna pergi belanja ke mall, nuna malah bilang, 'Mian, nuna lagi gag enak badan. Lain kali, ne'.

Baiklah, aku terima. Akhir-akhir ini nuna memang terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dan juga jarang makan. Namun ketika nuna makan, nuna malah memuntahkan kembali makanannya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter saja? Joongie khawatir keadaan hyung"

"Hyung baik-baik saja kok, Jae-chan. Sekarang Jae pergilah les piano, daripada nanti terlambat"

"Ani! Hyung sedang sakit, mana mungkin Jaejoongie meninggalkan hyung sendirian?"

"Siapa bilang hyung sendirian? Setiap sore Jum'at kan appa dan umma pulangnya cepat karena Sabtu dan Minggu libur. Jae-chan lupa ya?"

"Ahh, iya juga. Joongie lupa, hyung"

"Sekarang Jae pergilah les. Kang ahjussi yang akan mengantarkan Jae, ne. Bye bye"

"Ne, ne. Bye"

"Chakkaman!"

"Wae?"

"Hyung menyayangimu, Jae"

"Tanpa hyung bilang, Jae sudah tau kok. Jaejoongi pergi dulu ne"

Tak kusangka, hari itu hari terakhir aku bicara dan melihat hyung. Heechul hyung...

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, appa dan umma memberhentikanku sekolah, lalu homeschool sebagai gantinya. Seluruh pembantu kami yang bergenderkan namja dipecat, hanya yeoja yang tersisa. Aku juga tidak diperbolehkan keluar tanpa pengawal, 2 yeoja pengawal. Ohh, ayolah. Aku ini namja, gag elit banget dijaga ama yeoja.

Appa benar-benar mengurungku dimansion ini.

Oh, satu hal lagi. Aku tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan handphone juga internet. Kata appa handphone dan internet dapat memberi pengaruh buruk. Banyak situs-situs yang tidak layak ditonton oleh anak seusiaku. Bahkan TV LCD milikku juga ikutan disita appa dengan alasan banyak sinetron-sinetron, berita, gosip, yang dapat merusak akhlak serta tingkah laku anak, banyak moral-moral anak yang rusak akibat teknologi canggih.

Mulanya aku tidak setuju dengan sikap appa yang terlalu over padaku. Tapi setelah mendengar pengarahan umma, bahwa anak yang baik itu anak yang selalu menuruti perkataan orangtuanya akhirnya kuiyakan saja segala perkataan appa. Toh appa bertindak seperti itu demi kebaikanku juga kan? Mungkin dari tingkah appa lah aku jadi sedikit takut pada dunia luar, terlebih lagi pada namja. Aneh memang, jika seorang namja takut pula pada namja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, salahkan appa!

Bangun pagi, ikut senam bareng umma, mandi, lalu sarapan, belajar dengan Hyori seongsanim pukul 10 a.m sampai pukul 1 p.m, lalu belajar lagi pukul 3 p.m sampai pukul 5 p.m. Terkadang kalau ada waktu, setelah belajar, aku diajak ummaku untuk ikut dengannya ke salon. Begitulah keseharianku selama ini.

Tepat pada tanggal 26 Januari usiaku genap 17 tahun. Karena sudah dianggap remaja, appa dan umma memperbolehkan aku kembali memakai handphone. Mulanya aku menolak, karena aku bingung harus diapakan ponsel merah ini. Kata umma dengan ponsel ini kita bisa bertukar pesan, juga menelepon seseorang. Tanpa diberi tahu umma kegunaannya, aku pun tau. Yang buat aku bingung, memangnya siapa yang akan kutelpon atau sms?

Ahh, yasudahlah... Mungkin suatu saat nanti ponsel ini berguna.

Appa Joongie, Umma Joongie...

SAVE

OK

"Joongie, nomor appa dan umma sudah disimpan kan?" aku balas dengan mengangguk.

"Bagus, telpon atau sms appa dan umma jika terjadi sesuatu, ne"

"Ne appa"

.

Sekarang, semua seakan berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanku yang dulu. Tempat tinggalku yang kemaren masih berupa Mansion, sekarang menjelma menjadi rumah kecil sederhana yang hanya ada 2 kamar, kamar umma appa dan kamarku. Diruangan dapur juga terdapat meja makan yang dapat diisi 4 orang. Untuk kamar mandi kami hanya punya 1 saja untuk dipakai bersama. Selain ruangan keluarga juga berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu. karena kami tidak memiliki garase, akhirnya mobil, kami parkirakan saja disamping rumah.

**CLEK**

"Joongie, kenapa belum tidur? Apa kasurnya tidak empuk?" tanya umma ketika memasuki kamarku.

"Ani umma. Kasurnya empuk kok" jawabku jujur. Walau kami sudah pindah kerumah yang lebih kecil, tapi umma tetap memperhatikan soal kenyamanan kami sekeluarga. Buktinya, kasurku tetaplah king size merah lamaku, begitu juga dengan appa dan umma yang masih memakai kasur lamanya. Bedanya, dulu disetiap kamar ada kamarmandi, sekarang hanya 1 dan dipakai bersama. Dulu setiap kamar dipasangi AC sekarang hanya pada ruang keluarga saja dipasangi AC.

"Lalu kenapa belum tidur? Besokkan Joongie harus sekolah"

Sekolah? Iya juga, besok aku sudah mulai sekolah di SM High School.

"Ne umma" jawabku.

"Joongie, jawab pertanyaan umma dengan jujur"

Kenapa umma mendadak serius begini? "Ne, umma" jawabku

"Joongie, apa kau takut pada namja?" tanya umma.

IYA UMMA! JOONGIE TAKUT!

"Aissh umma! Joongie kira umma menanyakan hal serius, ternyata hanya pertanyaan aneh saja. Tentu saja Joongie tidak takut. Lagipula apa yang harus Joongie takutkan, umma? Joongie juga namja, Joongie pasti bisa jaga diri, umma tenang saja, ne"

"Syukurlah. Umma pikir kau akan takut pada namja karena appa yang terlalu berlebihan menjelek-jelekkan namja. Kau tau, appa terlalu sayang pada Joongie, makanya dia seperti itu. Tapi percayalah Joongie, tidak semua namja itu jahat. Itu juga berlaku pada yeoja. Tidak semua yeoja itu kecentilan seperti yang appa bilang. Lagipula umma yakin, disekeliling Joongie hanya ada namja dan yeoja yang baik"

"Benarkah umma?"

"Nde. Karena Joongie anak yang baik, tentu saja orang-orang disekeliling Joongie orang yang baik pula. Ingatlah, Tuhan selalu bersama kita. Dihati kita"

"Ne umma" ujarku sambil mengangguk.

Iya, umma benar. Untuk apa aku takut? Tuhan selalu bersama kita. Lagipula seperti yang umma katakan, aku namja yang baik orang disekelilingku juga pasti hanya orang baik-baik.

"Baiklah, sudah malam jangan sampai telat dihari pertama. Selamat tidur Jaejoongie" sebelum meninggalkan kamarku, umma mencium keningku.

"Hooaaaamm"

Baiklah saatnya tidur. Aku berharap semoga tidak ada hal buruk menimpaku selama berada didunia luar.

Amin.

.

.

.

"Umma, Joongie pergi sekolah dulu. Bye umma" kucium pipi umma, lalu segera menyusul appa yang sudah berada di mobil.

"Jangan lupa makan bekalmu, Jaejoong" teriak umma

"Ne"

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu Joongie" suruh appa

"Ne"

Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, barulah appa menancapkan gas nya. Tidak perlu berlama – lama, akhirnya kami sampai juga di sekolah SM High School.

'Wuaahh, besar sekali sekolah ini. Seperti kerajaan di negeri dongeng saja' batinku takjub.

"Ayo Joongie, appa antar keruangan KepSek nya"

'Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa mundur lagi'

**END Jaejoong POV**

.

**Diruangan Kepala Sekolah.**

"Lama tidak bertemu, oppa. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu Hye Sun?"

"Semenjak hari itu, aku selalu merasa sakit oppa. Tapi kini lebih baik, rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang karena kedatangan oppa. I miss you oppa"

"Hye Sun-ah, jangan mulai lagi"

"Ck, oppa aku kan hanya bercanda" ujar Go Hye Sun sambil mempout bibirnya karena kesal kelakuan Hyun Joong yang cuek padanya. "Oppa, siapa anak manis ini?" tanya Hye Sun ketika melihat Jaejoong berdiri dibelakang Hyun Joong.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong, anakku"

Hye Sun tampak terkejut. "Anak keduamu, eoh?"

"Ne, anak kedua kami"

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku, hah? Jaejoong, kau sangat cantik persis ibumu"

"Hye Sun, dia namja"

"MWO? Jinjja? Omo omo, ya Jaejoong kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Jaejoong, kenalkan namaku Go Hye Sun Kepala Sekolah disini"

"Ne, seongsanim"

"Panggil nuna saja, ne"

"Nuna? Memangnya umur nuna berapa?"

"Menurutmu, berapa?"

"25tahun?"

"25tahun? Ahahah, apa aku masih semuda itu? Ne, umur nuna 25 tahun. Iyakan oppa?" tanya Hye Sun pada Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong tersenyum. "Ne"

"Sajangnim. Apa sajangnim memanggilku?"

"Ne, Kangta-ssi. Tolong antarkan Kim Jaejoong ke lokal II-A, dia akan menjadi murid didikmu yang baru. Dan ini Kim Hyun Joong appa Jaejoong"

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kangta imnida. Saya wali kelas di kelas yang Jaejoong tempati. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda" ujar Kangta sambil membungkuk hormat. Hyun Joong balas bungkuk.

"Sajangnim, saya permisi dulu. Ayo Jaejoong" Kangta dan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah menuju lokal II-A.

"Pagi anak – anak"

"Pagi"

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru"

Mendengar perkataan wali kelas mereka, membuat suasana kelas mendadak ricuh. Banyak yang bertanya – tanya siapa murid baru itu. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah memberitahukan ada murid baru, Kangta segera menyuruh Jaejoong masuk kelas.

"Woooaahhh..."

Terdengar decak kagum dari murid namja ataupun yeoja, mereka seakan mengiyakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong itu seorang yang sangat cantik. Terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja.

"Jaejoong, ayo perkenalkan dirimu" suruh Kangta seongsanim. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida"

"..."

"..."

"Hanya itu? Apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan pada teman – temanmu?" tanya Kangta.

"Hanya itu saja seongsanim"

Kangta mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kau boleh duduk sekarang. Kau bisa duduk dibelakang Junsu dan Eunhyuk. Junsu, Enhyuk, angkat tangan kalian"

"Ne seongsanim" ujar Kim Junsu dan teman sebangkunya Lee Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih, seongsanim" Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kangta seongsanim, Jaejoong segera menempati tempat duduknya yang berada dibelakang Junsu dan Eunhyuk, yang letaknya paling belakang sudut kanan dekat dengan jendela. Ia cukup bersyukur karena ia dapat duduk sendirian tidak dengan namja jahat ataupun yeoja centil.

"Jika kaliang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong, kalian bisa menanyakannya nanti jam istirahat. Sekarang, buka buku pelajaran Matematika kalian halaman 112"

.

.

**TEEEEEET TEEEEEEET TEEEEEET**

"Kita sambung pelajaran kita di hari berikutnya. See you"

"See you, sir" ujar murid serempak. Setelahnya, barulah Kangta keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Hyukie-ah, ayo kita ke kantin sekarang, aku sangat lapar" ujar Junsu sambil menarik – narik lengan panjang baju seragam Eunhyuk atau kerap disapa Hyukie.

"Kau pergilah duluan, Su-ie. Aku ingin berkenalan sebentar dengan anak baru itu" kata Eunhyuk pada Junsu atau disapa Su-ie.

"Kita berkenalannya nanti saja Hyukie, aku lapar" bujuk Junsu.

"Su-ie, aku hanya sebentar kok. Pergi lah duluan, nanti kususul"

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Tapi ingat, kau harus menyusulku, arra" Setelah Junsu keluar, barulah Eunhyuk memutar posisi badannya hingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Hai Kim Jaejoong, Lee Eunhyuk imnida. Mari berteman" ujar Eunhyuk pada Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangan, tak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya.

Jaejoong yang tadinya sedang asyik melihat langit dari jendela disampingnya, kini menoleh pada Eunhyuk. Melirik sedikit kearah tangan Eunhyuk yang terulur, lalu kembali menatap wajah Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak berteman dengan sembarangan orang. Maaf." Jaejoong kembali menatap langit lewat jendela.

"Wa...wae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Tampaknya dia akan menangis sebentar lagi. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Eunhyuk itu seorang yang cengeng.

"Maksudmu Eunhyuk orang sembarangan, lalu kau tidak ingin berteman dengannya, hah?" sergah Sunny. Walaupun sedari tadi Sunny asyik memoleskan lip gloss pada bibirnya, bukan berarti dia tidak menyimak pembicaraan Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong.

"Bukan hanya dia saja aku tidak ingin berteman, tapi yeoja centil sepertimu aku juga tidak ingin" kata Jaejoong bernada dingin.

"Mwo?"

"Kim Jaejoong, kau itu hanya murid baru disini harusnya kau bisa jaga sikapmu"

"Kau memang cantik Jaejoong, tapi sayang perkataanmu sungguh busuk!"

Berbagai umpatan cacian dilontarkan mereka pada Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak merasa sedih, bahkan ia semakin yakin bahwa mereka bukan teman yang baik untuk Jaejoong.

'Mereka bukan orang baik' batin Jaejoong. Kembali ia menatap langit biru.

.

.

Keluarga Kim tampak sedang menikmati makan malam sederhana mereka. Ikan bakar sebagai lauk pauknya.

"Jaejoong, bagaimana hari pertama mu sekolah?" tanya Hyun Joong pada anaknya, Jaejoong.

"Menyenangkan appa" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Tapi ingat Jaejoong, jangan berteman dengan sembarangan orang, arra."

"Nde, appa."

Jaejoong meneguk airnya hingga habis. "Appa, umma, Jaejoong sudah kenyang. Jaejoong masuk kamar dulu" pamit Jaejoong.

"Yeobu, apa kau tidak keterlaluan pada Jaejoong? Kau itu terlalu menakut – nakutinya"

"Aku melakukannya demi kebaikan Jaejoong juga, chagi. Aku tidak ingin dia berteman dengan orang yang salah. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama kedua kali. Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Hyun Joong pada Jungmin istrinya.

.

.

"Umma, Jaejoong pergi sekolah dulu. Bye umma" pamit Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, bertemanlah dengan orang yang Jaejoong anggap orang baik, arra. Nah, sekarang pergilah sekolah. Hati – hati ya"

'Apa maksud perkataan umma barusan ya?' batin Jaejoong.

.

.

TEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEET TEEEEEET

Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat usai pun berbunyi. Itu tandanya, jam belajar – mengajar akan dilanjutkan kembali. Murid – murid yang tadinya dikantin, perpustakaan, atau ditempat biasa mereka berkumpul, akhirnya kembali masuk ke kelas mereka masing – masing.

Tapi, tidak dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih berada dalam kamar mandi. Ia sedang mencoba menghentikan darah mimisannya dengan menengadahkan kepalanya. Mimisan bukan hal baru baginya. Ia memang akan mimisan setiap bulan. Jaejoong hanya tidak mengira bahwa ia akan mimisan di sekolah.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta izin pulang hari ini" ujar Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Memang benar, kondisi Jaejoong tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran setelah ini. Lihat saja bajunya yang terkena cipratan darah. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang lemah akibat mimisan.

'Mungkin ini saatnya aku menggunakan handpone ini' pikir Jaejoong. Segera Jaejoong meraih handponenya yang terletak di saku kiri celana belakangnya

"Ba..batrainya habis. Bagaimana ini? Berarti aku harus minjam telepon sekolah" ujar Jaejoong.

"Ke..ke...kenapa pintunya tidak mau dibuka? Seseorang, buka pintunya!" teriak Jaejoong.

Seseorang telah menguncinya dari luar.

Kondisi Jaejoong yang semula lemah semakin parah akibat ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk teriak juga menendang – nendang pintu kamar mandi. Sekarang, kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit. Semakin dipaksakan teriak dan menggedor pintu, semakin itu pula sakit kepalanya bertambah.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

Kubuka mataku secara perlahan – lahan. Warna putih. Seluruh ruangan dihiasi dengan warna putih. Ini dimana? Bau obat – obatan. Ini pasti dirumah sakit. Siapa yang mengantarku kemari?

Mataku secara tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

_Jika kau sudah siuman, segera makan buburnya lalu minum obat. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, teriak saja. Aku dikamar mandi._

_U-Know Yunho_

U-Know Yunho? Siapa dia? Apa dia orang yang telah membawaku kemari? Baik sekali orang itu mau repot demi aku. Aku harus berterimakasih nanti jika telah bertemu dengannya.

"Ahhnn... oppa...oppa... ahhhhn"

'Suara apa itu?' batinku.

Ough, kepalaku kembali berdenyut ketika aku memaksakan tuk berdiri. Rasa penasaranku terlalu besar untuk tau apa yang ada dalam kamar mandi itu. Bukankah 'sang penyelamat' barusan mengatakan ia berada dalam kamar mandi? Apa kamar mandi yang dimaksud, kamar mandi di ruangan ini?

Belum sampai tanganku memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi, kamar mandi tersebut terlebih dahulu dibuka oleh seorang namja berambut brunett hitam.

"Hai. Kau sudah sadar ternyata. Syukurlah"

"Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada suster itu, hah? Kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri disana?" tanyaku pada namja misterius itu. Lihat saja suster yang terduduk pasrah di atas toilet duduk dengan rok tersingkap, baju yang tak sempurna terpasang kancingnya, rambut acak – acakkan, serta bercak merah di sekitar leher juga paha suster itu.

**TBC**

Maaf ya, Rha telat update nya... #bow#

Oke, ini dia chapter 2 yeorobun Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Sampaikan pendapatnya dikotak review ya reader...

(Cara ngebalas review kayak gimana sih?)

Gomawo...


End file.
